This invention pertains to engine fuel systems and is particularly concerned with a novel fuel injection system and control valve.
The disclosure contains a number of novel features which contribute to improvements in a fuel injection system. One feature of the invention is that a retraction capability is provided in the single control valve which controls the fuel injection to the individual injectors in cooperation with a fuel pump and distributor assembly. The retraction feature provides for the draining of excess fuel in the circuit between the high pressure pump and the injector nozzles upon termination of each injection pulse whereby high pressures in the line are relieved to acceptable limits. Specific features of the invention relate to the particular disclosed construction of the control valve including the retraction valve structure incorporated into the control valve. These features, along with additional features, advantages and benefits of the invention, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which are to be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings disclose a preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode presently contemplated in carrying out the invention.